poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
Can You Feel the Love Tonight? is an Academy-Award winning song from The Lion King. Lyrics The Lion King Timon: :I can see what's happening. Pumbaa: (spoken) :What? Timon: :And they don't have a clue. Pumbaa: (spoken) :Who? Timon: :They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: :Our trio's down to two. Pumbaa: (spoken) :Oh. Timon: :Ze sweet caress of twilight. :There's magic everywhere. :And with all this romantic atmosphere, :Disaster's in the air! Chorus: :Can you feel the love tonight? :(Lalela thuli) Listen to this quiet person. :The peace the evening brings. :(Lalela thuli) Listen to this quiet person. :The world, for once, in perfect harmony :(Lalela thuli) Listen to this quiet person. :With all its living things. :(Lalela lelando/lelandu we) Hey, listen to this history! Simba: :So many things to tell her, :But how to make her see :The truth about my past? Impossible! :She'd turn away from me. Nala: :He's holding back, he's hiding. :But what, I can't decide. :Why won't he be the king I know he is, :The king I see inside? Chorus: :Can you feel the love tonight? :(Lalela thuli) Listen to this quiet person. :The peace the evening brings. :(Lalela thuli) Listen to this quiet person. :The world, for once, in perfect harmony :(Lalela thuli) Listen to this quiet person. :With all its living things. :(Lalela lelando/lelandu we) Hey, listen to this history! :Can you feel the love tonight? :You needn't look too far. :Stealing through the night's uncertainties, :Love is where they are. Timon: :And if he falls in love tonight, :It can be assumed... Pumbaa: :His carefree days with us are history. Timon and Pumbaa: :In short, our pal is doomed! Elton John version There's a calm surrender to the rush of day When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away An enchanted moment and it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best There's a time for everyone if they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best Pooh's Adventures of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc SkekEkt: : I can see what's happening. SkekAyuk: (spoken) : What? SkekEkt: : And they don't have a clue. SkekAyuk: (spoken) : Who? SkekEkt: : They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: : Our student gang's down to thirteen. SkekAyuk: (spoken) : Oh. SkekEkt: : Ze sweet caress of twilight. : There's magic everywhere. : And with all this romantic atmosphere, : Disaster's in the air! Chorus: : Can you feel the love tonight? : (Lalela thuli) Listen to this quiet person. : The peace the evening brings. : (Lalela thuli) Listen to this quiet person. : The world, for once, in perfect harmony : (Lalela thuli) Listen to this quiet person. : With all its living things. : (Lalela lelando/lelandu we) Hey, listen to this history! Makoto Naegi: : So many things to tell her, : But how to make her see : The truth about my past? Impossible! : She'd turn away from me. Sayaka Maizono: : He's holding back, he's hiding. : But what, I can't decide. : Why won't he be the king I know he is, : The king I see inside? Chorus: : Can you feel the love tonight? : (Lalela thuli) Listen to this quiet person. : The peace the evening brings. : (Lalela thuli) Listen to this quiet person. : The world, for once, in perfect harmony : (Lalela thuli) Listen to this quiet person. : With all its living things. : (Lalela lelando/lelandu we) Hey, listen to this history! : Can you feel the love tonight? : You needn't look too far. : Stealing through the night's uncertainties, : Love is where they are. SkekEkt: : And if he falls in love tonight, : It can be assumed... SkekAyuk: : His carefree days with us are history. SkekEkt and SkekAyuk: : In short, our pal is doomed! Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Award-winning songs Category:Duet songs sung a male character and a female character